Raving Love
by everythingdance3
Summary: Magnus has a daughter with a shadowhunter. What happens if Jace falls for her when they meet at the rave? What happens when Magnus and Alec fall I love? What does she think of Clary? How does she stay downwind of Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

Daniella's POV

Well I'm a one of a kind. No literally. My dad is Magnus Bane and my mom Amatis Greymark. My mom visit's me occasionally, but not very often. She doesn't want anyone to find out about me. Especially her sister who was a circle member. I know you have heard that warlocks a sterile, but that's not true it has to be the perfect situation for it to work. So here I am. My dad makes sure I know both about shadowhunters and being a witch. I know more runes then the average Shadowhunters. My dad has me read from an ancient book said to be given to shadowhunters by the angels. I'm not sure how he got it though. Tonight my dad is going to a rave. My dad loves to party. He never minded if I went as long as I took my studies seriously. I grab my stele after I put the finishing touches on my make up. Perfect. I portal to the rave and see my dad. I head over to him and see some shadowhunters talking to him.

"Hmm, What do we have here father?" I say dramatically. All 4 whip their heads towards me. "I know you. Your Clary Fairchild."

"They are here for something I don't have. We must leave D. Now! It's not safe" My dad says while opening a portal. I look over at the blonde guy and meet his blue eyes. They're beautiful. I smile at him shyly. Then something attacks us the man with black hair attacks back. "Move now D" He pushes me through the portal to the lair. He follows through after looking shaken.

"What's going on dad?" I ask.

"Valentine is back, little love" He replies sitting and playing with my hair.

"I thought he died in a fire" I said bewildered "Why didn't you let the shadowhunters come? They could have gotten hurt."

"I tried they didn't want to" My dad stands quickly "There is a breach in the wards. Go collect everyone."

I start to go send everyone to the panic room. I guess it's not really a panic room. I see the blonde Shadowhunter.

"Did you guys break our wards?" I ask.

"No" The blond one says "They did" He pulls out his Seriph. I quickly get my magic as my dad, but I can do some cool tricks. We take down a few of the other shadow hunters. I look for other warlocks. I notice there is no more.

"We need to get to the living space. My father should be there." I take him there. My father is waiting for me. I see him nod. I also see the bodies of fellow warlocks. It breaks my heart. Clary walks in.

"Magnus!" She says. Holding one of Zoey's hands.

Dad hugs the girl "go join the others. This is no place for a little girl." She walks away to join the others. He starts to walk with her. I go check on some of the other warlocks. Trying to give them medical attention. "I heard what you did for young Zoey. You risked you life with no hesitation to savea warlock Child." He says Greatfully.

"She was just a girl. She was in trouble. I had no choice." Clary says.

"You always have a choice. You're not like the others Clary Fairchild. Most shadow hunters protect downworlders out of the sense of duty, but you saved young Zoey because of what was inside your heart. You are more like your mother then you will ever know." My dad says

"Magnus, please, you can't hide from this battle. Valentine, he found you once. He will find you again. We need to work together, help me." My dad turns to me while Clary is talking. I can see him fighting to take me a hide.

"I can summon the demon but you must make the demand. Now I warn you. Retrieving your memories will not be easy."

"I will do what I have to do"

"Alright, then. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight everyone we are about to move." My dad says while turning towards everyone. I brace myself for what I know is coming. He moves the lair to another location. I hear sirens. "It's inevitable every time I move, I get the itch to redecorate." He looks at the black-haired shadow hunter with a flirty look in his eyes "Normally I love a dirty lair but this one is just sloppy." I giggle as he steps on a table to set it right. The black haired shadow hunter walks away. My dad just looks down at me. I smile up at him. I know he's got this. He deserves a new lover.

He turns to the black haired female shadow hunter. "I believe in payment for services rendured." He lifts the necklace that he originally gave to Camille, His ex. "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't" She says

"Oh but you could, And you should" He says while putting the necklace on her. "The lightwood's have been wearing this for years. Beside this would look silly on your brother" My dad jokes and The girl laughs. "About Alec is he more of a flower or cologne man?" the girl laughs again. I chuckle too. Smooth dad real smooth.

"Okay so ho to we summon the memory demon?" Clary questions breaking the moment. I glare at her.

"Are you certain?" I ask "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal."

"I'll do anything to save my mother." Clary says with certainty "Where is the demon?"

"Okay, Pretty boy get you team ready" My dad says.

The guy with blonde hair steps forward "I know what to do." He whispers under his breath. I smile knowing whats going to happen next.

"I'm not talking to you." My dad says pushing the guy with blonde hair back "I'm talking to you" He points to Alec.

Blondie looks confused. He looks at Alec and Alec shrugs.

"Come with me" My dad says walking out of the room. Taking Clary with him. "Shadow hunter! I hear him call blondie into the other room. I start to walk in the room following him a little bit after. I see him use the stele on clary. Clary screams loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. If you go to my profile you will find where you can find chapter 2.

Thanks,

Jenniy


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Hey guys,

Chapters 3 and 4 are now up on my website. Make sure you check it out. The website is on my profile.

Thanks,


End file.
